


Father von Adler

by Rhythmloid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confession Booth, Cream Pie, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Priest, Priest AU, Smut, sacreligious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: You walk into the church at night to confess your sins. Little do you know that he takes quite a liking to you.
Relationships: Balderich von Adler/Reader, Balderich/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Father von Adler

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolute labor of love. I have been working on this since early December and I'm finally done. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy it.

It was late at night. The cathedral in your town was practically empty. The clicking of your heels echoed through the whole room. All the pews were empty. Not even the custodians were around. As empty as it was, it gave you comfort to know that no one could possibly hear you. Confession always gives you bad anxiety. Even though no one could hear you anyway because it was in a back room and in a small both with dividers between you and the priest, it just made you so uncomfortable.

It was common for you to come late at night. This wasn’t your first time and certainly wouldn’t be your last. Hopefully, he was there too. There were three priests who regularly rotated sermons and there was one particular priest that was your favorite. He made you feel so warm when he preached. It felt like he was really talking to you personally. You could’ve sworn he looked at you a certain way a few weeks ago. It sent a shiver down your spine. It made you feel a certain way you were told not to feel.

For the past few weeks, you had been bottling up your feelings. It was a sin to feel this way. You felt awful about the things you had done to yourself. But… in a good way? It was all very confusing, you had never really felt like this before. Of course, when you were a teen you felt that curiosity inside you but almost every teen did. You were much older now. Past all of that growth and change. You were a woman now, all off on your own living in a small town with a job at the bookstore near the bakery. Even that thought made you feel a bit funny. Being older was strange.

You took a seat in a wooden chair right near the doorway to the confession booths. You played with the ruffled of your dress and bounced your leg up and down. You just couldn’t get your sins out of your mind. What if he hated you for what you had done? You had known him for a long time, what if he thought of you completely differently? But you couldn’t keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself like this, you were rotting from the inside out! All of those things you had done to yourself in the middle of the night while in a lust induced frenzy made you feel sick to your stomach. What if the town’s people found out!? You would be kicked out for sure! They already were watching your actions like a hawk. They didn’t quite like foreigners. You began to have second thoughts about this whole confession thing. He wouldn’t be happy about waiting for so long but you were just so nervous you wanted to get up and leave.

Until you heard him. You jumped up as he called your name.

“There you are! Earth to miss bookkeeper! Are you alright?” He asked. “I’ve been calling you for a minute now.”

“O-oh! F-father von Adler!” you cried out. “I didn’t notice you! I’m so sorry!” You looked up at him and smiled nervously. God, he was tall. He looked even more intimidating with his black cassock on. You must have been in your own world for so long you didn’t notice him call you so many times.

“Well, you must be troubled, you told me so frantically after today’s sermon you wanted to come to confession. Come along now, you’ll feel better after this.” His voice was like honey in your ears. He placed a hand on your shoulder and guided you to the booth. He was so warm and inviting. He had such pure energy about him. Unlike you. You felt so awful for doing the things you did. Confessing had to take this horrible guilty feeling away.

The two of you sat inside the confession booth. The divider between the two of you only showed a silhouette of each other. It was more of a vague outline of his head and his nose. You tried getting comfortable but the wooden seats had another say. Balderich could feel your nervousness through the panel. 

“Let us get started, hm?” He said quietly.

“R-right,” you stammered. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession.” You trailed off, stating the starter even knew by heart. You took a deep breath and sighed, playing with your dress again.

“I… I am so sorry…” You said ever so softly. He could hear the pain in your voice. “I’ve done something awful… I couldn’t help myself! But it felt so wonderful I… I… I pleasured myself to the thought of someone I know!” You cried out. 

Balderich didn’t think you were that type of person. However, he had only ever seen you at church. He didn’t know what you were like at home behind closed doors. He felt his cheeks grow red. To think that cute, innocent-looking woman he had his eye on was capable of doing something so lecherous made his heart pound. He could only imagine what you were doing. But who was this person? Was it someone he knew? You sounded so heartbroken, it broke his heart as well.

“I just couldn’t get him out of my head. He’s so handsome and kind… I just imagined him doing so many lustful things to me,” you continued. You could feel all of those thoughts come back to you. The way you imagined his hand slid into your undergarments and slowly rub your clit as you moaned his name over and over again. Him growling in your ear and telling you how naughty you were and that the only way for you to be cured of these demonic and lustful thoughts was for him to purify you. Slowly pushing his cock into your virgin hole and stretching your poor pussy out.

Meanwhile, Balderich felt the blood rush to his nether reigns. He shouldn’t be getting hard at this thought of your lustful escapades, but the image of you moaning and begging for more couldn’t leave his mind. He felt his cock straining against his pants. It was starting to hurt and he couldn’t help himself.

“I know these thoughts are wrong and touching myself is even worse but… these two weeks have made me feel like I’ve gone down this sinful path. He’s been the only thing on my mind I can hardly function without wanting him to do something to me! It’s pitiful I know but if the townspeople found out I was acting like a harlot…” You trailed off once again, feeling like you were going to cry. It felt so good to have that cucumber in you. You went to the morning market to buy the thickest one they had. Along with some other vegetables so you didn’t seem suspicious. And at night after your job… 

You had too much fun stuffing yourself full. You imagined what his cock might have felt like. Although the real thing must have felt so much better, this was a close second. It must have been. You felt your nethers throb at the thought. Oh god, not now… you were supposed to avoid this type of thing! Not indulge in it!

While you were confessing more, Balderich had pulled his cock and began stroking himself. Your voice sounded so guilty. If only he could come to the other side of the booth and take you there. It wasn’t fair you had your mind on someone else and not him. 

You already talked so much, you felt a bit bad. You knew this was your time to confess but he had been awfully quiet. Was he judging you? You knew this was an awful idea. You should have kept your mouth shut! Now he was going to gossip to everyone about the new girl in town who couldn’t help but touch herself. Maybe you could skip town in a few days and find an inn in another neighboring town…

“U-um, Father von Adler…” You called out.

He jumped up and cleared his throat. “Y-yes yes, er, who is this person you were talking about…” Oh god, what did he just say? This wasn’t any of his business… but he just had to know who you were talking about! Who was this person plaguing your thoughts and why wasn’t it him? 

“I shouldn’t say…” you stammered. You couldn’t make up a man. The town was too small and he would catch on too quickly that you were lying. You can’t just blatantly say it was Father von Adler himself, he may never talk to you again! He would think of you as such a horrible person like every outsider the townsfolk come across. 

Balderich on the other hand was at the edge of his seat. Why wouldn’t you just spit it out? He hated to do this but he had no choice. He had to know who you were talking about. He had to abuse his power.

“My dear…” he started. “You have to confess all of your sins. You cannot simply cherry-pick what you want to confess and be done. Tell me, dear child. Who is this man you have been lusting over?” His voice was low and sultry, and as sweet as honey. Oh, you were being tested… His voice sent a shiver down your spine and a throbbing aching need in your loins. You stayed quiet, stuck between a wall and a hard place quite literally too…

“I’m not hearing anything. Who is this man?” His voice was more stern. You had no choice but to tell the truth…

“Y-you…” You mumbled under your breath.

“Hm? I heard something over there. You cannot be afraid to admit your sins. Spit it out now.” 

“You!” you cried out. “Y-you’re the man I’ve been having thoughts about!” It felt as if the whole world could hear you. There was no one in the chapel but the eyes of those who were around felt like they were on you. You felt like crying.

Balderich paused. Was it really him that you were pleasuring yourself to? His heart soared, you really did like him! But… This was wrong. This went against everything he taught. You were so close, you were right there on the other side of the confession booth. He couldn’t let his chance pass him up.

“Repent…” He growled. 

“W-what?” You asked.

“Repent. You must repent.” He said louder.

“Right right, y-yes father… Please forgive me, for I have sinned…. What must I do so become free of sin?” You felt a pit in your stomach. He sounded so angry! You never should have said anything, you should have lied. 

“You need to be purified. I can’t tell there’s a lusty demon inside you… this will require more than a mere penance… I’ll need to exorcise it.” You could hear Father von Adler shift and stand up from his side of the booth. Oh god was it this bad? Did you really need to be exorcised? You were terrified, you couldn’t possibly have a demon feasting on your soul. 

“F-father what must I do!? I’m scared, I can’t possibly have a demon in me!” He couldn’t possibly be serious.

You saw the door to the booth open in front of you. The priest loomed over you. You could feel the heat radiating off of him and a slightly visible bulge coming from his cassock. He looked down on you like you were his prey. It made you shutter and the aching feeling you had got worse. He must have been thinking the exact same thing you were. You felt your body get hotter and hotter until the tension made it unbearable.

“Purify me, father!” You begged him. You stood up from your bench seat in the booth and clapped your hands together. You were so needy that this “demon” that had possessed you was making you move on your own. He gave a small smile, happy to know both of you were on the same page. 

He took your hand and took you down a few hallways and into a room that had an altar with a flat top. The sides were decorated with imagery from the stories he preached. Small candles surrounded the altar and dimly lit the room. 

“Get on the altar.” He demanded. You wasted no time climbing up on the altar and laying down for him. The stone felt cold on your skin and gave you goosebumps. As if you didn’t have goosebumps already as he looked down on you. You looked so pitiful laying there with a flushed face. It was hard for him not to jump on you and fuck you right there. But he wanted to take his time with you. This had to be special. 

“You poor thing…” he started. “This poor soul has been corrupted by a demon. Tainted by a lusty monster. And only I can save her…” A devilish grin painted his face. He put a hand on your thigh and slowly crept up to your stomach, letting his hand linger. 

“Not to worry my dear, I can purify you of this horrid beast,” he purred in your ear. It sends shivers down your spine. 

“Please,” your voice squeaked. You could feel yourself getting hotter and that itch inside you needed to be scratched. 

“Hm?” Balderich slid a hand up your dress and down your panties, slipping a finger inside you. It felt thick and filling. “Please what? In order to get the demon out of you you have to truly want to be saved.” 

“Father please!” You moaned and begged him. His teasing was unbearable and here you were, melting under his touch. “I want to be sure! I want to be saved!” Your pleas were cut off by your own moans. 

“Good, Good…” he hummed. His heart leaped knowing you were so eager and willing. He slipped a hand under your skirt and slowly pulled down your panties. He couldn’t move fast enough, you wanted him now! 

“But first, we must prep you. I don’t want you to be hurt by this creature possessing you.” You huffed a bit, but you didn’t want to get hurt. Balderich pulled out a small jar with something clear inside. He watched as he dipped two fingers in the jar and pulled them out slowly, leaving a trail of it back in the jar.

“I should warn you it’s a little cold…” He spread his two fingers out slowly watching the clear lubricant drip down. Then he looked at you. You opened your legs and he slowly slipped his finger inside your folds. It was cold, like he warned you, and it gave you goosebumps. The sticky, squishy, slick lubricants made the lewdest noises leaving you horribly embarrassed and more aroused than before. The way his thick finger slowly pulled in and out of you left you breathless and begging for more. You were excited and almost feared what his cock must feel like. 

As you got more comfortable with one finger you felt another slip in a stretch you out a little further. You let out an embarrassing squeak and heard a deep purr come from him.

“Good, good… You take them so nicely,” He said, leaning up to you and growling in your ear. You felt your heart skip a beat. Father von Adler started to unravel. You could hear him breathing heavily to himself and trying his best not to take you right then and there. It started to become unbearable between you two. The tension in the air was thick and you wanted him to just fuck you already. 

“Father von Adler, please…” You begged, feeling his fingers scissor together inside you.

“Hm?” He purred. “Please what? You need to speak up, I can't understand you.” you felt his fingers pick up the pace. He was going to make you say it out loud whether you liked it or not. 

“Please I need you…” you answered, but it wasn't good enough for him. You felt a third finger slip inside you and you nearly shrieked. You could have sworn you would have ripped by now. His fingers were tightly nestled inside you while his thumb started moving around in slow circles over your clit. You felt a shock ripple through you and your hips moved forward into his hand.

“Please, Fuck me please!” You cried. That's what he wanted to hear. Sweet music to his ears. He pulled out his fingers and left you feeling empty. You knew he stretched you out but not that much! You felt like you had a hole now that only he could fill. An itch that only he could scratch. He climbed on top of you, moving your legs around his sides. You felt something hard press against your pussy. It was almost a bit scary considering how massive Father von Adler was, even when he was standing. But him hovering over you with hungry eyes made you realize how big he really was, even counting his eager member. But his size also made you feel safe, like he was protecting you from all sides.

You felt something push against you, then push inside you. It was thick, much thicker than his fingers. Even after all that preparation you still felt so tight around him. He pushed forward slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt you too much. It took every atom in his body not to be rough with you. You on the other hand had your breath taken away. He was such a tight fit it was a miracle he was able to get inside you at all.

“Breathe,” He said softly. “Relax yourself, I’ll go slow for you.” He cooed. Once you were used to his size and feeling him inside you, he began to move ever so slowly. It still hurt a bit but once you were used to it it felt quite nice. His slow motions and his hands that wandered all over you yet somehow cradled you felt great. You almost forgot you were being fucked by the town priest in a sacred building. 

Once you were comfortable with him he began picking up the pace, making you moan and squeak as he reached deeper inside you and filled you up more. The pain melted away into pleasure as you became comfortable with something so thick inside you. As his pace quickened and he reached deeper inside you, your vision went white and you let out an embarrassingly loud moan. That spot he hit was perfect. It sent electricity through your spine and made your mind numb. 

“T-there!” you struggled to moan out. “Right there!” Balderich felt he knew he was doing something right when he saw your eyes roll into the back of your head and your moans get louder. He felt something in him come out that hasn’t in a long long time. He began moving faster and becoming rougher. You cried out his name, over and over, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting your nails dig into his skin and you wanted to get closer and closer to him. You could feel all that pent up energy radiating off of him. 

You could feel his cock inside you begin to twitch. You could feel him come close to cumming. His rhythm began to falter and his pace quickened. 

“Father, please cum inside me! Cleanse me from the inside!” You cried out. You sounded more coherent in your head but you got your point across. Balderich was taken aback by you. Asking for something so risky… but who was he to deny you? That’s what this whole “exorcism” was about, was it not? Balderich held you tightly, fucking you fast and hard until you could feel thick, hot ropes of cum fill you up and orgasm sweep through your whole body. The lewd noises the both of you made filled the room, which ended in the both of you panting. Everything happened so fast it felt like a blur. The two of you laid together on the altar, holding each other. 

“I… I think I’m feeling like myself again Father…” you breathily said, breaking the silence and beginning to regain your composure after basking in the aftersex glow.

“I don't know…” Balderich muttered. “I feel like that demon hasn’t quite gone away yet… I might have to perform another exorcism.” He grinned. You couldn't help but smile back. It was going to be a long night. You didn’t know how you were going to show your face in town after this but that was a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
